Friends are Forever
by Gandalf3213
Summary: Danny finds out that Tucker's life is harder then anyone could have imagined. Some child abuse.
1. The Assignment

"Next pair: Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley." Mrs. Peterson called.

"All right!" exclaimed Tucker and he and Danny slapped hands. They both looked up when Mrs. Peterson called the class to attention. "As you know, this is a home assignment. It should be completed by the 14th. NO EXCUSES!"

"So," said Danny as they walked out of class. "We should definitely star this Science project now. Before a ghost comes up."

"Of course!" Tucker agreed. He looked down at his PDA. "So, how about 7 o' clock tonight?" Danny agreed. "See ya then!" Tucker said, then started towards home.

Danny started on the rough draft of the project-listing and giving examples of all of the elements in the table of elements. He glanced up at the clock-seven thirty. "Where is Tucker?" He wondered out loud. He picked up the phone and dialed Tucker's number; all he got was an answering machine.

Danny started to get worried; he had known Tucker for seven years and he had never been late for anything. He thought of going to Tucker's house, just to see if he was all right. Then he realized he didn't know where Tucker lived.

"That's odd!" He thought to himself. Looking back, Danny remembered that Tuck had always come over his house, and there was never any reason to go to Tucker's. All he knew was that he lived in a trailer park. After looking in the phone dictionary, he saw that Tucker lived on the other end of town, which had a reputation for being poorer and wilder.

Danny put on his coat and started the long walk to his best bud's house.


	2. Finding Out the Truth

**I still don't own Danny Phantom. (darn!)**

"Number 203, number 205, there it is-number 207!" Danny looked up from the scrap of paper in his hand to the house in front of him. This couldn't be right-Danny ha dalways pictured Tucker's house neat and well-cared for. THis house was only distinguishable as Tucker's by the crooked numbers hanging on the door. The shutters on the windows were hanging loose, sagging steps were leading up to the front door, and the entire house was in need of a new coat of paint.

Danny checked and double-checked the numbers. This couldn't be Tucker's house. But it was.

He hesitantly walked up the steps and looked through one of the windows. It didn't look as if anybody was home. He rang the doorbell anyway. Danny waited on the steps for three minutes, then he turned around. He was just about to set off towards home when he heard a softfamiliar voice.

"Danny?" he turned around and saw Tucker standing on the porch steps. Danny stood rooted to the spot wondering whether to be angry or relieved. When he saw Tucker sway on the spot, he decided to the the latter.

Danny ran up the steps and caught Tucker before he fell. As he led him inside, Danny took in Tucker's apperence. Even though it was on 40 degrees outside, Tucker was shirtless. On his back were long thin lines-they were turning blood red and stood out brilliantly against his dark skin. Similar marks ran down his legs and blood seeped through his jeens. Across his face was marks that were turning horrible shades of yellow, blue, and purple.

"Danny eased his friend onto the battered couch and finally go the words out. "Tuck-how? Who-? What happened?"

Tucker didn't look atDanny but down at the floor."I'm sorry you had to see this Danny. The house definatly needs some repairs but since mum barely has enough for food-" his voice drifted into silence and he looked down at the floor, embarrased.

"Don't apologize Tuck!" said Danny forcefully. "I don't care about that. I want to know who did this to you!"

"No, I don't want charity. Or pity." Tucker tried to stand, but when he put pressure on his left leg, he fell, cursing his leg.

"Tucker, who did this to you. We can't let them get away with this!" Danny said. "I can't help you if you won't tell me."

Tucker looked at his friend then decided to tell him. "It was my father."

* * *

**Mike: haha- a cliffie. And only I know what happens next!**

**Me: Ummm... Excuse me!**

**Mike: Oh yeah. Remember guys-please review! **


	3. Putting the Peices Together

**Danny Phantom still not mine...**

Danny gaped at him. "Your _father_?" he repeated, remembering his own father. Sure, his father was a little to blind, a little to obsessed with ghosts. But he had never _ever_ even hit him with the back of his hand, let alone beaten him as Tucker's father had done.

"Yeah," Tucker said, this time looking right at Danny. "you remember that time in third grade when I came to school with a broken arm? I said I had fallen out of a tree, but that was him. And that time in sixth grade when I had a broken nose and a busted knee? I said that it was from roller skating, but that was him."

Danny just stared at Tucker; he thought that Tucker's parents were like his own mum and dad. Happy together, even if they were a bit weird.

"He does it pretty often-whenever he has a drink. But mostly it's a lot of yelling. Sometimes though, it will get out of hand." Tucker looked straight at Danny. "If you had come here about a half-hour earlier, he would have gotten you too."

"Tucker," Danny said. "You need help." He meant both physicly and mentally. "I don't like the looks of those marks and those bruises are going to be nasty. You've got to get them checked out."

Tucker laughed grimly. "Your dad never belted you?" Danny shook his head no. "It hurts like nothing you would believe and there isn't a thing you can do to help it. The thing I'm really worried about are these bruises. I can cover my back in school but I can't put a bag over my head."

"What happened Tuck?" asked Danny. "I want to know everything, from the beginning.

* * *

Yes yes yes I _know_ it's a relly short chapter! **You can say that again! **Get out of here Mike! So the next one will be longer-I think. Anyway- please review. Or I'll send a virus to your computer. Okay- I can't do that. But I still need those reviews!


	4. I'll Always Be Here

_Sorry for not updating. Mike got in contact with a log and it was all very messy. Anyway, on with the show!_

"Well," said Tucker, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I know that mum's afraid to divorce him, she thinks he'll get mad. He doesn't think when he's mad." Tucker frowned trying to remember.

Danny encouraged him. "And tonight?"

Tucker sighed. "Tonight mum was working double shift at the hospital. I was just about to head over to your house when He came." Tucker wriggled out from under Danny's arm and turned so that he was facing him.

"When a person is drunk, Danny, they have strength. A lot of strength. He forced me inside the house and told me to take off my shirt. I was afraid to disobey." Tucker shuddered and Danny placed a hand on his arm and felt Tucker's body instantly stiffen.

"Then he started beating me. He said that it was my fault that we were living like this. That I should sell my PDA and help pay the rent. That I should stop hanging out with that "good-for-nothing Fenton kid and that Goth girl" and help out around the house. He hit me so many times Danny. Across my face with his hand, and down my back with his belt. I don't even remember when he stopped hitting me, but when he left he took my shirt with my PDA in it. Probably to buy more beer."

Danny felt disgusted. How could anyone do this to their own son. He balled his hands in fury. He had saved the world from ghosts countless times, yet he couldn't save his own friend from his father. He looked at the network of scars on Tuckers back and felt even worse.

"Why does he do that Danny? I mean, I look at your parents and Sam's parents and my mum. They're all decent people. I'm sure they'd all rather die then see someone hurt their kid. But my father…" Tucker stropped there.

"It's not your fault. Tucker, I swear that you did nothing to make this happen. Come on, we need to get help- the police. They'll make sure that he never hurts you again."

"No!" Tucker said and stood up. "I can't! He'll be angry! Please Danny, you can't tell anyone about this!"

Danny looked at Tucker- his eyes showing more fear then Danny thought was possible in a human being. His body was bleeding and broken. Danny nodded, but in his heart, he promised himself that no one would ever hurt his friend again. Not over his dead body.

* * *

**That was beautiful!**

Thank you, I liked it myself Mike! (amnesia is a good thing sometimes) I hope all of those able-bodied reviwers liked it.And even if you hated, I'd still like to know. There will be a sequal, I'm sure of that.


End file.
